Paris Syndrome
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: My first FraPan/Nihonhonhon. Japan takes a trip to Paris with France but not all is what he expected. France does everything he can to prove to Japan that Paris is indeed splendid. Contains yaoi, boy x boy, if you don't like, don't read. As well as Yaoi there's also some French and Japanese cultural facts In here as well as reasons to support FraPan.


**I AM DISSAPOINTED BY THE LACK OF FRAPAN/NIHONHONHON!**

**So im going to write one!**

**But here's some backstory: There's a psychological condition many Japanese people are prone to called Paris Syndrome. It's basically when visiting Paris, France doesn't live up to their expectations or idealized vision of Paris because of the popularity of French culture in Japan (and there is actually a lot of French appreciation in Japanese media when you look at it, I'll make a Hetalia vs. History video about it after I finish the episode I'm working on now). Paris Syndrome is so common among Japanese people that the Japanese embassy have special people you can talk to specifically for Paris Syndrome. I though that totally sounded like a good Frapan/Nihonhonhon story.**

**OH RIGHT ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I've never actually been to France let alone Paris, so I'm mostly basing this story's Paris from facts I know, images I saw on google maps and stories my home school teacher (a nice French lady named Suzanne) told me about having to go to France frequently (normally to repair the apartment she has over there). God dammit she was one of the best teachers ever! ;_; and I doubt I'll see her again when I return to home school this year, but in my heart I'm hoping we can talk and exchange stories again! And I wanna show her the fact I speak French now!**

**Paris Syndrome**

**Chapter 1: **barrière linguistique

"I am not pleased…" Japan was pouting since the plane landed in the airport. Apperently Paris was more run down than he was lead to believe and things were a bit too quiet. He'd been hoping to go site-seeing and take a lot of pictures but he was extremely disappointed that everything seemed so vapid. It wasn't the best weather either: it was cloudy and it looked like It could rain at any second. Frustrated and feeling like an outsider, he'd requested that France take him to a restaurant so he could relax and cure his paranoia with food.

"I don't understand why you're in such a bad mood." France said, tying his hair back with a black ribbon. "Look on the bright side: at least you're in Paris. Why are you so bitter?"

Japan sighed, taking one look at the menu and not understanding a word of French except for a few ALI PROJECT songs*. "It's not really what I thought it'd be… I don't even understand the menu here…"

"Did you even bother learning any French before-hand?"

Japan shook his head. "I've listened to some ALI PROJECT songs but that's about it…"

"What French words do you know?"

"Iye… It's somewhat embaressing…"

France sighed. "I already know what I want. What do you want?"

"I want something warm… Maybe miso soup?"

"We don't have that here."

"Ramen then?"

"Unfortunately we don't have that either…"

Japan asked again for the soba noodles, the rice balls and the takoyaki, everything France saying they didn't have at this particular restaurant. Japan's stomach growled, making him grumpy.

"Can I maybe have something with cheese then?"

"Fromage? Pourquoi?"

Japan stood silent, letting his growling stomach do the talking. He hadn't eaten since he was back in his own country getting ready to leave for this trip.

"Very well then…" France signaled for the waiter to come over and when said waiter did, France placed the order in French "Je veux acheter un sandwich au jambon et fromage. Mon ami aura un fromage grillé."

Japan wondered what the hell France was saying, but he knew 'je veux' meant 'I want'. He also knew 'fromage' meant 'cheese'. The waiter left and he decided to ask France what he was saying.

"What exactly did you get? It sounded like a lot…"

"I'm going to keep that a surprise. I ordered tea for the both of us."

"Demo… What kind of tea did you get?"

"Oh… Je desole, you like green tea, non? If not I can change it."

"Iye… Green tea is very popular in my home**. Arigato."

"It's no problem. I like it too."

"Hai…"

They stood mostly silent as they waited for their meal. And then when it came Japan was surprised by the sandwich France had ordered.

"Just what is that exactly?" Japan asked.

The sandwich France had ordered had ham and cheese and bacon and an egg to top it off… But unlike America's breakfast sandwiches, the egg was on top of the bread. France explained this was just how they served it at this establishment. Still a bit grumpy, Japan just ate his grilled cheese with a cute looking pout and drank green tea, still surprised France liked it as well.

**Cute little Japan getting all grumpy over food :3**

*Believe it or not, ALI PROJECT's earlier works have a good amount of French mixed in with the Japanese. They have 1 song I'm aware of that's completely in French called Je Te Veux and their French is pretty good! For those of you who don't know who I'm talking about ALI PROJECT is a popular Japanese group who are most known for their music that has been used in anime such as Code Geass, .Hack, Another, Princess Resurrection, Rozen Maiden and many others. Unfortunately a lot of their music gets copy-writed and you can barely even get away getting to cover the song using vocaloids or hetaloids because the songs can be under such strict copy-rights. Their songs used in some of the anime series' I've listed above also tend to be the subject of copy-right claims and/or otherwise very hard to find!

I subtitled Je Te Veux on my channel if you wanna watch it. I have French, English and Japanese lyrics… Unfortunately it got matched as third party content… But unless anything bad happens I'll keep it up so wish me luck with that…

Very few Japanese speak French and very few French speak Japanese. I know one anime series that has been dubbed in French which is Paradise Kiss (whose fandom has gone world wide, according to Wikipedia). But aside from that, the language barrier between the 2 countries is one contributor of Paris Syndrome.

**Another thing I pointed out in this chapter was that green tea is popular both in Japan and France. Although France doesn't buy or drink as much tea as Angleterre, the most popular teas in France are black tea and asian teas are gaining popularity, especially green tea giving both France and Japan something in common.


End file.
